My dark side
by ouran.fan55
Summary: The Boogieman's daughter is a ticking time bomb of evil in some people's eyes, but she just wants to be normal
1. Chapter 1

The new year at Ever After High was starting out great, but there was one student who didn't think so. For she feared large crowds, because of who her father is. The student's name is Diana Man, and she is the daughter of the Boogieman. "Hey you're one of the new students, right?" she heard someone ask. Diana didn't look, but just nodded. "I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. What's your name?" the person asked. "Diana Man." Diana answered. "Who is your parent?" Raven asked. "The Boogieman." Diana mumbled hoping no one heard. "What was that?" Raven asked. Diana didn't like repeating herself, so she dragged Raven outside and showed her a little bit of what she inherited from her father. "My father is the Boogieman." Diana said waiting for Raven to run away screaming, but she didn't. "You aren't running away? Why, I'm the daughter of the King of Fear?" Diana asked confused. Raven laughed a bit. "It's okay, people probaly don't understand you. I went through the same thing, but you'll make friends who can see past who your father is." Raven said with a smile. That was the first time anyone was nice to Diana, so gave a smile back.

Raven made it so that she and Diana were Room mates, so Diana doesn't freak out and destroy something with a dark blast. "Hey Diana, you True Hearts Day is coming up and I think someone might be intristed into you." Raven said. "Thank you for the kind gesture Cupid, but I'm just going to relax in my room." Diana said closing her locker door and heading to her and Raven's room. "I was talking about Sparrow Hood."" Cupid called to Diana. "The son of a thief intristed in me? Ha you make me laugh." Diana said hiding her excitement. Cupid then went into a full explanation on how she thinks that Sparrow was intristed in Diana. That caused Diana to put on her headphones that she found a dressed to her with a music player attached them to drown out Cupid and headed to her room. Diana sighed pulled the headphones from her ears and took a few deep breaths. "Hey there!" she heard an obnoxious voice along with a few cords of an electric guitar. Diana screamed to the sudden noise change. "Geez Sparrow, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Diana asked gripping her chest to make it look like she was trying to stop a heart attack. "Sorry!" Sparrow said, well more like sang while strumming some of his guitar. "What do you want?" Diana asked tiredly. "Um, well." Sparrow said this time not singing and not strumming his guitar. Diana could hear his fear of her rejecting him right in her ear. "Sparrow can tell me, what you need to tell me tomorrow? I need some sleep, hopefully some good dreams and not nightmares." Diana said starting to have trouble staying awake. "Ah, sure. See you tomorrow." Sparrow said before the two went their seprate ways.

That night Diana had the worst nightmare of her life. It woke her in a cold sweat and she woke up screaming. "Diana are you okay?" Raven asked rushing to her. But Diana was in too much fear to reply. 'What am I going to do? I have to meet up with Sparrow in the morning?' Diana thought. She pulled out a pendant and looked at it. "What am I going to do mom, my dark side will be released on this place and the universe?" Diana asked the pendant. "What do you mean by that?" Raven asked. "My father is crazy, that's why and that fact that I hold all of the dark power on the universe in my body." Diana said frowning. "We should tell Headmaster Grimm-" "No, no one is to know about this, okay?" Diana asked. "Okay." Raven said before heading back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana sighed as she braided her pitch black hair and threw on some skinny jeans, a T-shirt, and boots. "Morning Diana." she heard Raven greet. "Morning." she greeted back with a smile. "Someone's happy." Raven said curious. "I got to meet someone later, later." Diana said before leaving. As Diana walked to meet up with Sparrow, but she got an irritating feeling. "What do you want Daring?" she asked trying not to get annoyed with his presence. "I think that you should-" "If look I have to be some where. Blade, keep him occupied." Diana said cutting Daring off, conjuring a shadow beast, and leaving. "Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea." Diana said to herself feeling her aura change a bit. "Hey Diana!" she heard Sparrow sing while strumming his guitar. "Hey Sparrow." Diana greeted with a smile. "There's a great coffee place in town, maybe we can go there for our talk?" Sparrow asked slightly nervous. "Okay." Diana said.

As Diana and Sparrow walked to the coffee place, Diana could feel everyone's eyes staring at her. Diana was starting to mentally freak out. "Students of Ever After High, there is a shadow beast loose in the school. So everyone keep calm and we will find the person responsible for the beast." the intercom said. 'Crap, I must have forgotten about Blade.' Diana thought freaking out more. "It's probibly the black magic class." Sparrow said trying to calm Diana down. "Yeah, maybe." Diana said only a little bit calmed. "I now see why you were so happy." Diana and Sparrow heard Raven. Diana wanted to protest, but she didn't want to break Sparrow's heart. Diana was also going to summon another shadow beast, but was scared of her dark side, of her nightmare coming true, and everyone hating her. "You were happy on meeting up with me?" Sparrow asked. Diana nodded before messing with a pendant that her mother gave her.

"Hey I have a pendant just like that." they hear someone say. They turned to see Apple White with Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman. "What do you mean?" Diana asked confused, while messing with her pendant. Apple pulled out her pendant and they were identical. "Hey maybe we're sisters." Apple said giving Diana a hug. "If so, then how old are you Apple?" Diana asked trying not to get annoyed. "16." Apple said. "Same." Diana said. "So you two are twins?" Raven asked. "Obviously not identical." Ashlynn said. "Maybe faturnal." Hunter said. "Okay, so we have the same mother, so who is your father?" Apple asked. Diana and Raven just looked at each other. "Um well." Diana started.


End file.
